Recently, in the field of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescence display devices, they have been required to further reduce the size of frames. Recent years have also seen the development of flexible display devices formed of a flexible substrate.
Each of the display devices comprises, for example, a pad connected to an external circuit, etc., in a non-display area around a display area. Voltage is applied to the pad such that the voltage is applied to each pixel. The display device further comprises lines connected to the pad. To reduce the size of the frame, the display device is housed in an electronic device, etc., in a state where the substrate is bent such that the pad is provided on the rear side of the substrate.
As a known technique, an organic electric field light emitting device is manufactured on a glass substrate. Subsequently, the glass substrate is removed. This portion undergoes lamination with a flexible back plate.